Siscoi
Siscoi is a character featuring in the Spook's Blood. Description He was a Romanian old God (known as the Vampire God), who lived in the centre of Transylvania . His servants are elementals, Romanian witches, strigoi and strigoica. Some of the old gods are like savage beasts and want to kill everything, but Siscoi was one who loved to be worshipped and granted his supporters great powers when he was summoned to the real world. In the dark, he lived in a giant blood-filled ocean. He could only be summoned at night — and would awake at full power at midnight — and on a full moon when withes would create a host body with dark magic, offal and blood. It would require weeks or months to grow and when it was ready siscoi could only stay for one night. However, at this time all servants of him would be nearly unbeatable. Forms of Possession Siscoi could posses a few things — alive or dead — but they last only for seconds or hours and he can only posses them with the help of his servants. Strigoi/Strigoica possession Siscoi could take over the body of one of his servants and can control and fight with them. Silver alloyed blades through the heart, which would normally kill his servant had no effect on Siscoi. There was no way to defeat him except for burning or flee over running water. But his servant gets greater powers through the possession so it is very dangerous and there are no signs of this so you realise it only when it is too late. Skin possession When an enemy of Siscoi died he would sometimes scare their relatives with skin possession. His servants would cut away the flesh and the muscles from the skin and sew it together. With dark rituals they would let the spirit of siscoi possess the skin and it would get filled with blood. An invisible barrier protected it from harm. The only way to defeat this form is for a loved one of the deceased to destroy him with a blade. This is seen when Judd Brinscall attacked the inflated dead body of Cosmina Fresque, with whom he had fallen in love on his travels to Romania. Even grieving widows could pierce it with a knitting needle. But most of them die from the shock of seeing the incarnated blood bloated body. History Siscoi's Death Siscoi was killed by Thomas Ward. He had a fully grown body and was summoned by witches. Tom tried to kill him with the Destiny Blade and Bone Cutter but he failed in his battle in the offal pit. Siscoi grabbed him and started to take his blood. But Tom's blood has the power of his mother and the power of a seventh son of a seventh son and thus was a very deadly poison to the vampire god and he died nearly instantly. Grimalkin pulled Tom alive out of the pit and saved his life. According to the witch assassin, at the point of Siscoi's demise, "a terrible scream soared out of the ground up into the heavens... it was the very dark itself, crying out in anguish at the loss of one of the most powerful Old Gods." Trivia * Siscoi is featured prominantly in the book 'The Spook's Blood'. Category:Species Category:Terminology Category:Old God Category:The Spook's Blood Characters